Saiyin High
by D-5
Summary: When you find out that you are a cause of a weird weather situation because you own a dragonball, that went unnoticed for years, what do you do? if Vic and his friends have the right idea, could they save the earth?
1. Default Chapter

Name: Victor McNeil  
Age: 15  
Date of Birth: April 19th 1986  
Hair color Bluish  
Eye color Blue  
Hair Style: Short, has beiges sticking out in front  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 151  
  
  
Prologue- A new beginning…  
  
It's been years and years since Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr died as the last saiyins that ever lived. No one knows for certain if they really were the last, but they have been running some test. Still, Victor and Eric have always admired the saiyin race. They grew up wondering and striving to learn about them. Finally there chance has arrived…  
  
Chapter 1- Victor's Point Of View…   
  
It wasn't a very extraordinary day. The minute hand on the clock was slowly ticking around towards the twelve. I wasn't very excited, but thrilled none the less. Lunchtime would come and I'd be able to relax, even though the time would begin to pass much quicker then if we were in class.  
`Bring`  
There goes the bell. The whole class got up as fast as they could; with all they're books but Eric and I. We just walked out calmly.  
"Hey Vic. What we doing for lunch?" Eric said to me.  
"I'm not sure. Do you have money?" I replied but before he could answer I had bumped into Carson, the tough guy of our school.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Victor McNeil."  
Carson wasn't the one that you would pick on. He stood at 6'3", his weight I won't mention; lets just say that he was husky, and was only 16. He had failed a year and began to pick on all of the 15 year olds as if they were nothing. I didn't want any trouble today; I just wanted my food.  
"Carson," I said as I motioned Eric to get the exit ready. "Your shoes are untied."  
I was putting Carson's stupidity to the test because his shoes were tied. As he looked down I walked away. Eric and I walked up the hill from our school. He checked his pockets and found his money. We continued to walk until we reached the restaurant down the street. We ordered our food and went to an empty table.  
"That was sweet man." Eric said to me.  
"Huh? What I do?" I asked.  
"When you tricked Carson. He'll get you when he finds you. You did realize that?"  
"Yeah…." I just sat there and chewed my food. "Hey! Isn't that Nick?"  
"Where?" Eric asked.  
"Over there! At the front of the line."  
Eric studied him. "Yeah I think it is. Nick. You can sit with us."  
Nick was an old friend of ours. He always new the scoop on the kids at school. He's also in Kung Fu with me. We always hung out at my house playing catch with a 4-stared ball. He had moved away 2 years ago, that's why I thought it was funny to see him again.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" He said as he sat down next to us.  
"Nothing, just waiting for our next class. When did you get back?"  
"Just yesterday. I wasn't in school this morning because I wasn't prepared for first class. Then it was second class but the principal had me in the office."  
"Oh…" I said with a blank stare. "So, what class do you have next?"  
"History."  
"Great!" Eric said. "We do too; and we are starting a new lesson about the old fighters of the past… you know Goku and the Z fighters."  
  
We had all finished our food and began our walk back to school. We had noticed that it was snowing out. I thought it was weird because it was the middle of April. Normally the sun is shining. We didn't care though. We were all happy that we would be able to learn more about Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Finally we arrived in a class where we can learn cool stuff about the past.  
"So are you still gonna be in Kung Fu, Nick?"  
"Yeah, I'm going back tonight! I'll spare against you first."  
"It's a deal." I said as we entered the school.  
I wasn't expecting him to be there, waiting for me, but I guess he has a little bit of smarts in him.  
"Victor. You compulsive liar! My shoe wasn't untied!"  
Carson didn't seem mad, but his tone of voice sure showed it.  
"I don't like liars. I'm gonna pound you right now!"  
"But what if a teacher is watching?" I said trying to by some time.  
"Why is there?" Carson said with a raised fist that had been stopped in mid air, afraid that he might get caught in the act.  
I just stared at him and hesitated "… no."  
Just as his fist came down I moved, and Carson began to shake as he heard his name being called from behind him.  
"To my office at once!" The Principal's voice boomed.  
Just as the Principal took Carson to his office; the bell rung and we hurried to class.  
  
We all were seated and our teacher, Mr. Clemens, introduced nick to the class. Every one knew who he was from 2 years ago. After Nick settled in Mr. Clemens instructed us to take out our history books and turn them to page 64.  
"So class, it's time we started the newest chapter in History. It's about the Saiyin race. The Saiyins are a ruthless race from planet Vegeta, formerly called Planet plant. We don't have anymore contact with the Saiyins since Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. who were last heard of fighting in the Martial Arts tournament. Scientists have been trying to track down their family tree, but the entire tests have turned out to be inconclusive. Now class, who knows who the first Saiyin was to have an encounter with earth."  
I rose my hand so did Nick and Eric, we had read about some of the earliest battles. However I was not called on, nor was Nick and Eric.   
"Yes, Ryan."  
I was in shock that he had called upon Ryan, even that Ryan had his hand up. I didn't know that Ryan knew anything about the Z fighters.  
"It was Goku, or Kakarot, as many Saiyins called him."  
"Correct. Goku was the first full Saiyin, Gohan was the fisrt half Saiyin, and Pan was the first one fourth Saiyin."  
"What???" I said, I never heard of Pan. I only read up to when Vegeta left the earth. "Who's Pan?!?!?"  
"Pan was Gohan and Videl's daughter… anyways, back to the lesson. Goku was last seen, on record, fusing with the Dragon Balls. Know they…."  
Mr. Clemens was interrupted again, but not by my. Principal Gregory.   
"Due to bad weather conditions, school we'll be ending right now. The busses will be here shortly, and walkers must leave immediately."  
Nick, Eric and I were heading out the door when once again Carson arrived. He was mad this time. And he showed it on his face.  
"You said that there wasn't any teachers around!" Carson said as he pointed down at me.  
"Well there wasn't. I only seen Principal Gregory. Why did you see a teacher?"  
As I stood there with Carson looking down upon me, Eric and Nick went over to Ryan. I couldn't hear what they were talking about over the crowd, who were trying to leave the premises, but I had a feeling that they were talking about History class.   
"I guess your right. My mom is in the car waiting for me so I can't beat you up just yet but tomorrow after school I'm gonna pound you so bad!!!"  
Carson gave me a small push before he left to get in the car. I picked up my school bag and walked over to Eric, Nick, and Ryan.  
Ryan was there with his baseball cap on backwards and his short hair sticking out of the adjusting hole. Sure enough, they were talking about history class. I came over and tried to get into the conversation.  
"So how did you know about that, Ryan?" I asked.  
"I've always been interested in this section of history."  
"And what are the Dragon Balls?" I asked  
"You don't know?" Ryan said. "Well, they were made by Piccolo when he arrived on earth. Just then he was known as Kami. They were used to bring forth Shenlong, the Dragon that will grant you a wish. They look like little balls that have stars that number from one to seven. They say when two gets close together, weird weather phenomena's will begin."  
"That's it!!!"  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ryan's warnings  
  
Everyone stood there in awe as Victor began to run through the crowd of students, as if he were trying to be Moses. Only the tips of his hairs were visible in the pool of the crowd.  
"So…. What's he doing?" Ryan asked to the others that were watching. "Is this normal for him?"  
"Oh, that's right," Eric said as he turned towards Ryan. "You're still new here. Victor, Nick and I always played together as kids with this big ball that had 4 orange stars on it. So he's probably off to get it so he can try to stop this weather oddity. So there must be another Dragon Ball around here somewhere."  
"Well, let's get going!" Ryan exclaimed as he tried to catch up with Vic.  
The last three from the gang ran through the crowd as Vic did, parting them and trying to duck a lot of people. As they arrived at the doors that led to the parking lot, they could see the horrid blizzard. Their eyes couldn't adjust to the white snow that was falling drastically quick. Just ahead of them was Victor, struggling to make it through the torrent wind.  
"I don't think he'll make it." Nick said trying to re-open the doors to the school that had the design of Capsule corps. "We might as well go back into the school and call for a ride."  
"No!" Ryan said as he began to concentrate. "I'm going to help…. him…. arrrrrrggghh…. make it."   
Ryan was surrounded by a pale glow. He jumped into the air and began to fly towards Victor and picked him up. They soon disappeared into the white haze.  
"Hmmm…." Eric and Nick said in unison. "That's odd."  
"Where is he from?" Nick asked Eric as the entered the school.  
"I heard he was from Satan City."  
  
"Whoa! Careful." Victor yelled up to Ryan, who was struggling to carry him through the blizzard. "You looked stressed. You might as well stop here, I can walk up my drive way.  
Ryan released his grip on Vic, allowing him to free fall two feet. After the gentle landing on the paved driveway, Vic started to sprint for the door and Ryan continued to fly. After opening the door and brushing the snow from his hair with his hands, Vic showed Ryan the dragon ball that was under the bench in his porch.  
"Well, this is it." Vic said as he passed the large round 4-stared ball to Ryan. "And I think this is what's causing all the weather trouble. I just wonder who has the other Dragon ball that's disrupting mine."   
"I do." Ryan said calmly as he examined the ball he was given. "But I don't think mine is disrupting this one."  
"Huh? Why do you think that?" Victor asked in confusion.  
"Because,"   
"Because why?" Victor asked.  
Ryan through the Dragon Ball into the air and allowed it to fall directly to the floor. After it hit the hardwood finish in the porch it bounced.  
"Yeah, so," Vic said as he caught the ball on the returning bounce. "I do that all the time."  
"But the real Dragon Balls don't bounce." Ryan said.   
"Oh, then what's up with the weather?" Victor asked.  
"I'm not quite sure, but it might be the Black Dragon Clan," Ryan said. "Although, I'm not sure."  
"The Black Dragon Clan….?" Victor said, again in confusion.  
"It's the reason we had to move from Satan City. They were a group that were always after the Dragon balls. They made wishes for power of destruction. Their leader, Vega, has now become one of the most powerful people in the world. And he's only 15. Can you believe that? "  
"So what do they want here?"  
"I have the Dragon Ball. I know for sure that they have 4 of them right now. And mine will make 5. They've been chasing me for 2 years now. So in order to escape I had to teach myself how to fly…"  
"Yeah, I want to learn too. Teach me!"  
"I will when we get the permission of Mr. Clemens that we can have an exemption from school so we can go out in search of the other balls so we can make a wish before the clan. But it'll take a lot of time and effort to do so. We'll need Eric and Nick to participate also. That way we can divide and conquer."   
"So what's the plan?" Victor asked. "Oh hey look, it's starting to clear up again."  
"Yes, that's either good news or bad news. It means that they are leaving the area of Port Almond or they're actually closer than I think to my dragon ball. Or it could actually mean that it was just a weird weather thing and the Black Dragon Clan was not even here. We should check the weather station."  
The two ran towards the TV to close all speculations.   
"Earlier today hurricane Alison went through, not much damage was cause…" The weather announcer rambled on, not being paid attention by Vic and Ryan.   
"Okay, so there's nothing to worry about just yet. But still, I'll get my Dragon Ball and you get the others to meet at Jeet Kune's Gym for some training."  
They both jumped out the door and parted ways. Not even realizing that the TV was still on, mentioning the terrifying news.  
"… So the people in Satan City were glad that Alison had passed. On another topic. Port Almond has been struck with a weird weather phenomenon localized entirely in that region. No satellites had picked up this occurrence until noon. This is when officials from the city claimed it happened."  
  
High above Ryan floated two of his rivals in the Black dragon Clan, Taylor and Kenneth, the White Tiger brothers.  
"Look Ken, there's Ryan. He probably has the Dragon Ball, should we attack?"  
"Not yet, Taylor, the Dragon radar shows that he doesn't. When he gets it we will follow him to where ever he'll land. Then we'll attack."  
"Okay, let's wait." 


End file.
